CASSIDA FLUIDS
=CASSIDA CHAIN OIL 150 · 320 SPRAY · 1500 · 1500 SPRAY · 5000 SPRAY= Fully synthetic, very high performance chain oils. They are highly resistant to fling-off or wash off and provide excellent protection against wear and corrosion. Main application: For the lubrication of drive and transport chains in the food industry. Can be applied by brush, through bath, automatic lubrication systems or spraying. *after evaporation of solvent =CASSIDA CHAIN OIL LT · LT SPRAY= Fully synthetic high performance anti-wear chain oil suitable for a wide range of temperatures including sub zero conditions. Main application: '''Transport mechanisms inside food freezers such as spiral freezers. Lubrication of metal-metal and metal-ceramic contact points in open machinery, such as slide ways and chains. Plain and anti-friction bearings. *after evaporation of solvent =CASSIDA CHAIN OIL SP= Fully synthetic high performance, anti-wear chain oil with excellent creeping and penetrating features. '''Main application: '''Drive and transport chains in the food industry, slideways, levers, joints and bolts, ropes, spindles and guide pulleys. Also intended for use in equipment manufacturing food packaging. *after evaporation of solvent =CASSIDA CHAIN OIL HTE= Fully synthetic ester based high temperature chain lubricant suitable for temperatures up to 240 °C. '''Main application: '''Drive and transport chains in the food industry. Also intended for use in equipment for manufacturing food packaging. =CASSIDA CHAIN OIL HTX= Fully synthetic extreme temperature chain lubricant suitable for temperatures up to 300 °C '''Main application: '''Drive and transport chains in the food industry (e.g. bakeries). Also intended for use in equipment for manufacturing food packaging. =CASSIDA FLUID CR 32 · 46 · 68 · 100 · 150= Fully synthetic, very high perfomance, long-life compressor-oils. Meet DIN 51524 HLP and ISO 6743-3A. '''Main application: '''For oil flooded rotary vane and screw air compressors in food processing plants. =CASSIDA FLUID RF 46 · 68= Fully synthetic lubricants for refrigeration compressors used in the food industry. '''Main application: '''Recommended for use in open- and semi-open compressors, both screw and reciprocating types. They are designed for applications with ammonia (R717) where they offer an excellent performance under high and low evaporation temperatures. They can also be used with halogenated hydrocarbons (R22) and isobutane. =CASSIDA FLUID DC 20 · 32= Fully synthetic multi-purpose low volatility fluids suitable for both direct and incidental food contact applications. Can handle a wide range of application temperatures and have excellent thermal and oxidative stability to minimise cracking and promote long service life. '''Main application: '''In absorber oil columns designed to remove traces of hexane from steam / air / hexane mixtures. As forming oil for the manufacture of both 2 and 3 piece cans for the food & beverage industry. In closed circuit and pressureless heat transfer systems with a bulk oil temperature of approximately -30 °C to 280 °C where there is risk of direct food contact occuring. =CASSIDA FLUID GL 150 · 220 · 320 · 460 · 680= Fully synthetic, very high perfomance, long-life, anti-wear gear oils. Meeting DIN 51516 CLP specifiation. '''Main application: Suitable for gearboxes on food handling and processing equipment. May also be used for general machine lubrication e.g. chains. =CASSIDA FLUID GLE 150 · 220= Fully synthetic, high performance, anti-wear gear fluids for use in the food canning industry. Provides excellent lubrication, even when operating in locations where the product can be subject to contamination with water, juice and food. CASSIDA FLUID GLE holds these contaminants in suspension, thus protecting metal surfaces from wear and corrosion. Approved by Angelus Sanitary Can Seaming Company for can seamer lubrication. '''Main application: '''Lubrication of rotary can seaming machines, including both enclosed and total loss systems and for circulating and bearing oil systems where contamination with water or food juices can occur. =CASSIDA FLUID WG 220 · 320 · 460 · 680 · 1000= Fully synthetic, high performance, gear lubricants for worm gear boxes. High resistance to micro-pitting. Provides exceptional thermal stability and corrosion protection. Exceptional low friction characteristics providing efficient power transmission. Meet DIN 51717 CLP and ISO 6743/6. '''Main application: '''For the lubrication of worm gear boxes in food processing plants. Ideal for all worm gear applications. Suitable for use in situations where equipment gets routinely cleaned before and after use and where some water might penetrate into the lubricant. =CASSIDA FLUID HF 15 · 32 · 46 · 68 · 100= Fully synthetic, high performance, long life, anti-wear hydraulic oils. Meet ISO 6743/4HM and DIN 51524 HLP and HVLP specifications. '''Main application: '''Hydraulic systems, hydrostatic gears and control systems, plain and anti-friction bearings on food handling and processing equipment. =CASSIDA FLUID FL 15 · 32 · 46 · 68 · 100= Specialty fully synthetic, high performance, long life, anti-wear hydraulic oils. Meet ISO 6743/4HM and DIN 51524 HLP and HVLP specifications. '''Main application: '''Hydraulic systems, hydrostatic gears and control systems, plain and anti-friction bearings on food handling and processing equipment. =CASSIDA FLUID HFS 46 · 68= Fully synthetic, high performance, long life, anti-wear hydraulic oils with boosted solvency and lubricity. Resist the formation of harmful products of oxidation, even at elevated temperatures. Meet ISO 6743/4 HV and DIN 51524 HLP and HVLP specifications. '''Main application: '''Hydraulic systems, hydrostatic gears and control systems, plain and anti-friction bearings on food handling and processing equipment. Can be used on demanding injection moulding machinery. =CASSIDA FLUID FL 5 · FL 5 SPRAY= Fully synthetic penetrating fluid with excellent creeping and penetrating features. Due to its capillary effect, it penetrates quickly between rusty and encrusted surfaces of contact. Lubricates and protects against corrosion. Has a neutral odour and taste. '''Main application: '''Penetrating fluid for use in food grade equipment. Can be used for disassembling of scews, interlocking nuts and other components. Offers corrosion protection for metal components. Can be used for lubrication of various nondemanding applications where food grade lubricants are required. *without propellant =CASSIDA SILICONE FLUID · SILICONE FLUID SPRAY= Silicone based, fully synthetic, multi purpose fluid. Thermal stability up to 250 °C. Excellent adhesive properties minimise fling-off in use and wash-off by both cold and hot water. Readily displaces water. Formulated for use on metal-to-non-metal or non-metal-to-non-metal contact surfaces. '''Main application: '''For lubrication of conveyors, slow rotating machinery, small slow speed bearings and pivot points found in equipment in the food industry. *without propellant =CASSIDA PTFE DRY SPRAY= Synthetic PTFE multi-purpose and maintenance lubricant, based on a unique blend of components. '''Main application: '''For use on belts, cams, chains, cables, conveyors, sliding tracks, joints, pivots, lifts, pulleys, threaded parts, bolts, rollers, taps, valves, and many other moving parts. For lubrication and protection of seals, guides, operating in food, pharmaceutical and other clean environments where incidental food contact is possible. * including solvent =CASSIDA FLUID VP 68 · 100= Fully synthetic, high performance vacuum pump oils. '''Main application: '''Vacuum pumps producing medium vacuum, used in the food and beverage processing and packing industry.